


The Owl House Poetry Collection

by KatTheIndigoWolf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Cute, Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love Poems, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, The Grom (The Owl House), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheIndigoWolf/pseuds/KatTheIndigoWolf
Summary: A collection of poems based on The Owl House. The poems range from anything,  from different characters, ships (Lumity, it's Lumity), settings, and even events from episodes.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Gus & Willow Park, Luz Noceda & Everybody, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic for this fandom. I hope you all enjoy these poems I'm going to share with you guys. And to start off with it, we'll have some good Lumity content. Enjoy, and let me know what you guys think!

Illuminate 

A light flickered in her eyes

A joyful leaping flame

Amity sighs

Wishing for her racing heart to tame

Green tresses cradle Amity's face

As mysteries flicker in the light

Mysteries Luz cannot trace

As she wonders why her heart takes flight

Under the light of spells

A page of a weathered book turns

The silence wells

The flame slowly burns

Behind the secret shelf 

Feelings come to light

A new sense of self

As they read on into the night


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another poem! I hope you enjoy it ^^

Owl Beast

A screech echoes in the night

As a beast thumps and whumps

Crashing through the underbrush

A beast of silver feathers

Eyes shining onyx pools

Searching for the one who cursed her

The one who betrayed her own blood


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back with another poem! I hope you guys enjoy it ^^

Fallen Titan

Wanderer of the boiling seas 

Magic born from your bones

You gave a gift to the world

One that had been cherished 

One that brought wonder

Birthed so many creatures 

Only to be taken away

By the one who wears a mask


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys! Here we have another poem and it's about our best boy King.

King of Demons

They called him the King of Demons

High, mighty, powerful 

Many feared him

Leaving offerings of gold 

At his clawed feet

One day he lost his crown

Stripped of his status

His followers forgot him

Sitting on a throne of tossed stuffed animals 


	5. Chapter 5

Doorway

She ran her fingers along the intricate carved wood

The golden eye in the middle stares straight ahead

With a turn of the brass knob and a creak of the hinges

Blinding light fills the room 

And a foreign breeze from another realm draws her in

She steps through 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I have returned with another poem

Blight

Stature, power, status   
Stature, power, status   
Carry yourself high  
You surround yourself with the strongest   
Your gaze is fierce  
Your tongue a lashing whip  
Your heart must be stone

But a single chip in that armor  
can crash your facade  
You worked so hard to keep  
All for memories tainted with ash  
Smoking guilt that starts to choke  
But you must not show weakness 

For you are a Blight


End file.
